


Boop.

by phatjake



Series: After the Aftershock [3]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: Jason and Kim have a chat to finally resolve what happened in Aftershock.





	Boop.

“Catch you in the pit, blondie,’ Kim said; smirked and tapped the tip of his nose before she walked past him.

After defeating Rita the rangers continued their training. But they could now morph so the Pit wasn’t a shit show like it once was. Each punch from the holo-putties didn’t feel like being hit by a car. They could move faster and hit harder. The armor protected them but after the little tap on his nose he felt weak.

“Oh so you’re the leader now,” he mumbled and when she looked back with her smirk still very there he acted like he hadn’t said anything.

“Don’t be late,” she said as the spaceship’s door closed.

Jason stood there, his face was almost as red as his armor and he wasn’t sure why. Something about the way she carried herself. Maybe it was the way she had swayed her hips because she knew he was looking. He hated to be such a cretin but, she was amazing. Alpha looked at him.

“Why is your heart rate elevated Jason?” Alpha asked. “Your blood seems to be…”

“Not now Alpha,” he said. “I’m going to train in the Pit.”

“But the blood is leaving your head Master Jason, you won’t be able to think,” Alpha said.

“This is a talk for another time Alpha,” Jason said as he left the main area of the ship.

Jason was not going to explain what was happening to Alpha. He was already blushing enough. As he made his way down to the pit he realized he hadn’t seen any other ranger. Maybe they were already training? Honestly; he felt like a terrible leader. As he got to the pit he looked around. Kim was the only one there.

“Hi Jay,” she said and smiled. “What took you?”

“Alpha,” he said as he walked over to her.

“Oh really?” she said. “Good thing because the others just left.”

“Did you want to talk?” he asked.

“Remember when we were doing clean up and you wanted to say something?” she said and tapped the tip of his nose again with the same smirk.

Jason looked around confused. Mainly because he was sure he was the only one that had caught feelings. But she had been acting extra flirty recently. Especially today. He licked his lips nervously before she touched his cheeks. They locked eyes and he was putty in her hands.

“Remember the night you came over?” he said.

“How could I forget?” she said.

“Before Trini texted I almost kissed you,” he said.

“I hope you would have at least asked me,” she said with her smirk still in full effect.

“Of course,” he blurted out and felt his face become hotter.

“Do you still want to?” she asked.

“What?” he said, caught off guard.

“Kiss me you dolt,” she said before she kissed him.

He was surprised at first but he kissed back. Her fingers ran through his hair. He wrapped his arms around her hips as he pulled her closer. They continued to kiss and he forgot they were both in the spaceship. As the kiss came to an end he smiled.

“Wow,” he said.

“That’s what I like to hear,” she said before she felt his finger lightly tap the tip of her nose and she felt her face get hot.

***

He walked through the halls of Angel Grove High and he thought he heard a door creak but he ignored it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and when he turned around she bopped his nose with her index finger. She smiled and nodded for him to go into the empty class room.

“Kim, we should talk;” he said.

“I know,” she said and bit her lip.

“What are we doing?” he asked.

“I care-,” she said but was cut off.

“We need to stop dropping platitudes and embrace what we have,” he said.

“I think I love you,” she said as their eyes locked together.

“What if you only love the idea of me?” he asked of her.

“I thought about it,” Kim said and she paused.

“So?” he asked.

“I’ve never felt like this before,” she said as she touched his nose with a smirk. “What about you?”

“I don’t want to hide this and we can still go slowly;” he said and sighed. “I don’t want this to be an ultimatum either.”

“Do you really think I’m going to break up with you?” she said. “I’d punch your tooth out first.”

Jason laughed and hugged her; he rubbed her back and breathed in her scent. She always smelled good and a part of him was terrified she would realize she could find someone better. She pulled away and kissed his nose. As their hug broke apart he tapped her nose.

“Boop,” he said. “Let’s get back to class.”

***

Their naked bodies were covered by his sheets. She was holding onto him, drawing circles on his chest. As she listened to his heart he had to hold back a chuckle because her hair was tickling him. He kissed the top of her head; things had gone well when they told the rangers. They got looks when they held hands in the halls of Angel Grove.

“Do we tell your parents first or mine?” she asked.

“Oh no what have I done,” he said and she pushed him. “I’m kidding!”

Their sheets fell off as she shot up and tickled his sides. He was ticklish and he tried to ‘fight back’ with tickles. He totally failed.

“I think your parents would be better,” she said. “I’d much rather have them know and approve so I can throw that into my parents face.”

“Why did you ask me if you had an answer?” Jason said and chuckled.

“Because as a boyfriend you need to read my mind,” she said.

“Oh I’ll start working on that,” he said and she booped his nose.

“Boop,” she said before she kissed him.


End file.
